Malfoy's Sister
by PurpleMushroom
Summary: When Malfoy's sister transfers from a music school to Hogwarts,a certain Gryffindor turns her life upside down.She's never had a good ending with any of her past boyfriends.What happens?I suck at summaries.Please read!My first story, go  easy on
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :) So, this is my VERY FIRST story on fan fiction. Please be nice. If you see any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. Pairing is Neville/OC.**

**Draco's sister gets transferred to Hogwarts. A certain Gryffindor boy catches her eye.**

**I usually tell you what some people are wearing when they first arrive at Hogwarts/go to Hogsmeade. I'll have links to pics of clothes on my profile.**

**_I write like this when my characters are thinking. :)_**

**okay, so I'm going to stop writing and let you guys rea**

**i do not own Harry Potter. **I wish I did...that would be so cool...:)

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

No One POV

Draco Malfoy strode down the hallway, his trademark smirk painted across his face. It was the first day of his 6th year. This year, his sister would be coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His sister was a sixth year also, but she had been going to school at Labaux School of Witchcraft and Music. His sister was an amazing singer. She wasn't always his sister, though. His mother had adopted her after Draco found her living alone in Diagon Alley. She was a wretched sight to see. Her clothes were tattered and worn. Her beautiful chestnut hair was coated with grime. Her eyes were bloodshot, the result of her not sleeping for weeks. You could see her ribs way too well. Her name was Sarah. Sarah could brighten up a room just by walking into it. She was Draco's support whenever Lucius's beatings got too rough to handle. She always knew how to make him feel better. She and Draco both had pale skin-but that's where their similarities ended. Draco had pale grey eyes, while she had light green ones. He had dull blonde hair, she had silky brown hair. Even though she was a Mudblood, she'd always be his best friend.

He distinctly remembered her smile, even though they hadn't seen each other in two years.

Harry POV

_Can you believe it? ,_Harry thought, distractedly staring out into space,_ Draco Malfoy has a sister! She must not mean anything to her, we're just hearing about it now. Hermione says even Dumbledore was surprised. Isn't it enough that we already have to deal with one Malfoy? Gods, I bet she's just like him. Snot nosed, pale,pure-blood, dull emotionless eyes, same wretched blonde hair. This year is going to suck. They say she's bringing two friends. They sound alright, I guess. Their names are Crystal and Courtney._

No One POV

"Attention, students." Dumbledore's voice rang out above all the others. "This year, we are happily welcoming three young girls from Labaux School of Witchcraft and Music. They will not be able to make the train here until tomorrow, so I excpect you all to welcome them with open arms. Now, on other news-" Dumbledore's usual lecture of rules was drowned out by the students whispering back and forth to one another.

"Did you hear about the girls who are coming? I hear one of them is Malfoy's sister." A bushy-haired Hermione Granger whisper-yelled.

"No way, did you even know that Malfoy had a sister?" Ronald Weasley whispered back.

"No, I bet she's worse than him! She's bringing two friends! Who would willingly be friends with a Malfoy? Seriously, who would do that?" she questioned.

"I don't know, 'Mione I don't know. "

"Ugh, Ron where is Harry?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, he said something about talking to Malfoy." he responded distractedly.

"And you willingly let him go?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, it's your fault if he comes back covered with blood again."

"W-we-well," the red haired boy stammered," I'm just going to be right back."

"Mhhhm, You better be right back, and you better bring Harry freakin' Potter back and if he's bleeding I will bite you head off!" she seethed.

"Yes ma'am." he saluted her.

* * *

><p><strong>i know that this chapter is like SUPERSHORT, but please review and next one will be longer. I love good+bad(sometimes) reviews. if i get 3 reviews, Ill post another chapter as soon as I can. Review please:) <strong>


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Hey again :) :) Thank you all for the reviews. Wolfy McBubblehorn(hah i love the name),SometimeYouGottaRun(lol thanks), Rainbow-Ponies(omg _HI BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE FLIPPIN FLAPPIN WORLD_!) ,NevemTeve(Sorry! I copied it from Word and forgot to un-bold it.), ThatBlondeHufflepuff(Thanks!)-You are all amzingly-awesome for reviewing! Sorry that last chapter was confusing! I think that this chapter is better. I tried to make it longer. So I'm going to stop writing so that you can read!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>CH.2<strong>

Sarah Malfoy had actually never thought much of herself. That happens when you wake up in the middle of the street not knowing anything about who you are or where you came from. She didn't even remember her name; she chose the first name that popped into her head. Sometimes it made her wonder who her parents were; what they were like. Did they go to Hogwarts? Were they still alive ? How old were they? What house were they in?Were they supporters of Voldemort? Did they love each other? Or was it a one-night stand? Why did they just abandon her in Diagon Alley? Did they love music as much as she did? Did they miss her? _ Did they hate me _that_ much,_ she thought. She sighed. _I guess I'll never know. _Sure, she loved the family that she had. They took her in, clothed her, fed her, loved her. And she was happy...but there would always be a part of her that yearned to know.

This year, her main goal was her grades. They hadn't been that great the past few years, and with Draco to help her she'd pass with flying colours. She was positive she'd be in Slytherin. The rest of her family had been. God knows that she wouldn't be with Ravenclaw. They are all stuck-up and they think they are superior. And if she was (for some reason) sorted into Gryffindor, she'd probably bite Harry Potter's head off. She despised Harry Potter. She hated Harry Potter more than Draco or Voldemort did.

Lord Voldemort had never really scared Sarah for some reason. She had actually met him a few times. Her father had forced her to come to a Death Eater meeting. Sure, the things he did were horrifying. Sure, someone needed to break his wand, kill all his Death Eaters ,save Draco and Lucius,and then let him die in a hole where no one could hear his screams of agony. The fact that he was making Draco kill Professor Dumbledore made her hate him even more. Draco was way too young to do anything like that, let alone to even be a Death Eater.

She pulled out the earphones from her ears, sadly listening to the calming words of her favorite Muggle singer, Christina Grimmie, disapear. She glanced over to the two girls that sat across from her. She laughed when she noticed what her best friends were wearing . Courtney Johnson, her friend since she was born, was wearing an ivory dress covered with a cute floral print. Courtney's sister, Crystal Johnson, was wearing the same dress, but the ivory was replaced with black. Sarah, suspecting that the girls would be matching, was not surprised at all. In fact, she had gotten so used to it that she hadn't even thought anything of it until now. Those two feed off of each other in everything they do. Dancing, singing, acting, etc. If you put those two together, they'd be completely unstoppable.

Sarah glanced down at her wrist. She smiled when she saw the familiar bracelet that was settled on her wrist. It was made of expensive smooth green crocodile skin, with a dark green bow made of the same material. Draco had given it to her on her eleventh birthday,along with some other things. She wore it so much that Draco had joked she'd have green skin by the time she was fourteen. _Well, I'm sixteen and I still have this ghastly pale skin, you daft idiot,_ _explain that! ,_she thought with a smile.

She and Draco weren't like any other brother and sister. They teased each other, of course, but they were the best of friends. He was there for her when she was in a dark patch, and whenever Lucius or the Dark Lord got too rough, she'd be there to protect and comfort him. She didn't know where she'd be without him. A lot of people thought Draco was a bad person, but he wasn't. He was a really good person,but sometimes he can get a little out of line. But he only meant the best.

"Hey, Sarah?" Courtney said to her friend, roughly pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, what's up?" She said distractedly.

"Crystal just said that we are here, didn't you hear her? Didn't you notice the train stop?" Courtney said,looking confused. Looking around, Sarah noticed that Crystal had in fact left to go into the castle. _Always has to be the first one to go, that one!_ she thought with a grin. Suddenly embarrassed, she stood up and smoothed the fabric of her tan dress, being careful not to mess up the belt that held two faux flowers in the middle of it. Ignoring the smirk that Courtney was giving her, she pulled her trunk from above where she was sitting just a few seconds ago. She reached over and ruffled Courtney's short curly red-brown hair.

"Wipe that God forsaken smirk off your face, Johnson!" she yelled, exiting the chamber.

Courtney smiled. She loved her friends so much.

* * *

><p>"Woah," Crystal breathed, stepping out of the boat she had ridden in. "This place is huge."<p>

She was slightly aware of Courtney and Sarah standing at her side, also staring at the elaborate building.

"Yeah, not bad." She heard Sarah say. She had been here before, and the effect had already worn off.

"Not bad?," Crystal questioned, turning to look at her friend "This place is totally awesome!"

"Yeah, but the effect wears off after awhile..." Sarah walked toward the school, leaving her friends behind.

Crystal looked over at Courtney. Courtney raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we tolerate her?" Crystal said to her sister. Courtney thought for a while, smiled , then walked after Sarah.

"Well, thank you for answering, sis! I freakin' love you too! And you! Sarah! You can't just leave before us! You've been here before! We need your help!" After hearing no answer from either of her friends, she grunted and trudged up the dirt path that lead to Hogwarts.

When Crystal finally caught up to the girls, she saw they were talking to a woman with a black pointy hat. Her once brown hair was streaked with gray, and pulled out of sight into her pointy hat. Her face was wrinkled, and she had bags under her eyes, but it didn't take away from her beauty. Her name was Proffesor McGonagall Apparently, Crystal had gotten there just in the nick of time-she was leading them into the Great Hall to get sorted. The first years had already been sorted.

The three girls followed the Proffesor McGonagall into the Great Hall, each one excited and scared. Crystal was the first to get sorted.

"Crystal Paige Johnson." the Professor yelled. Crystal tentatively walked up and sat on the stool, and the Sorting Hat was placed on top of her red hair.

"Hmmmm" The sorting hat murmured. "You are daring, cunning, and you are not afraid to speak your mind. This one is easy...SLYTHERIN!" Sarah squealed with excitement. Crystal and her would be in the same house! Crystal walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Draco, who gave her a high five.

"Courtney Lorena Johnson." She was less shy than Crytal, and practically strutted to the stool. She sat down where Crystal had sat. The Sorting Hat thought for awhile, then it made it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Courtney's face fell. She had wanted to be with her sister. She took a breath and sat down next to a slightly chubby brown haired boy. Sarah gave her a half smile and waved.

"Sarah Joselyn Danielle Malfoy." Sarah took a deep breath, and braced herself. She sat down on the stool. It was very uncomfortable. She felt the hat being placed on her head. She couldn't understand what it was saying. Then, the Sorting Hat said one word that made Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potter's eyes bulge out of there sockets.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>O.o EVEN I DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! Lol jk. Review, please! 5 reviews and I'll post a new chapter!<strong>

**xxxxx**


	3. Neville

**I feel unloved. :( The only reason I'm continuing with this is because Rainbow-Ponies is my BFF and she wanted me to. And because Keyblade User told me too. Please review this time.**

**BTW Courtney Sarah and Crystal are from the US so they don't have accents.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 A Strange Dream<strong>

_"Sarah Joselyn Danielle Malfoy." Sarah took a deep breath, and braced herself. She sat down on the stool. It was very uncomfortable. She felt the hat being placed on her head. She couldn't understand what it was saying. Then, the Sorting Hat said one word that made Draco Malfoy's and Harry Potter's eyes bulge out of there sockets._

_"GRYFFINDOR!"_

The room erupted with cheers, mostly from Gryffindor. Most of the Slytherin students mouths were wide open, as was Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. Sarah Malfoy jumped off of the hard stool, and ran to join Courtney Johnson and the brown haired boy at the Gryffindor table. She sat down, and Courtney gave her a hug and a smile. When the noise had died down, Sarah looked around. There was a bushy haired girl sitting across from her. The girl was sitting next to a chubby ginger that was looking worriedly across the table. When Sarah looked, there was a boy with dark hair , and his face was covered in blood.

_He looks so familiar, _she thought. _I swear I've seen him before._ She tried to pick up the conversation he was having with the bushy haired girl, but she only caught bits and pieces.

"How...could..._stupid_...happened...you"

"I...death...Malfoy...sister...slut.-" Sarah's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "So...punched...nose...Luna...god."

She gave up on trying to decipher there conversation, and looked at the boy that Courtney had sat down across from. He was kinda cute, and his dark brown bangs covered his left eye.

"Oh, hello, I'm Neville." he said when he caught her looking at him.

"Hey, I'm Sarah. Wait, are you Neville_ Longbottom_?" she grinned.

"Uh, yeah , how did you know?" he asked suspiciously.

Sarah smiled. "Oh, well Draco kind of talks about you alot."

"Really?" he said, his eye brow raised.

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff does he say about me, then?"

"He says that you used to be like super shy but now you're more yourself and thats basically it." she lied.

"Oh, well that's nice. Hey, did you guys get your schedules yet?"

"Yeah, we did," Courtney said , feeling left out. She got there schedules out, and looked at them.

**Courtney Lorena Johnson**

**1 Defense Against Dark Arts**

**2 Potions**

**3 Charms**

**4 Divination**

**5 Herbology**

**6 History Of Magic**

**Sarah Joselyn Danielle Malfoy**

**1 potions**

**2 Defense Against the Dark Arts**

**3 Charms**

**4 Divination**

**5 Herbology**

**6 History of Magic**

"Me and Sarah have almost every class together."

Neville smiled and handed them his schedule.

**Neville Keaton Longbottom**

**1 ****Potions**

**2 Charms**

**3 Divination**

**4 Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**5 Herbology**

**6 History Of Magic**

"Wow." Sarah said " Looks like we're going to be seeing each other a lot."

Neville smirked. " I can't believe I have to deal with someone who is American." he joked.

* * *

><p>Courtney and Sarah were walking to their new dorm when Courtney abruptly stopped and roughly pulled Sarah into an empty bath room.<p>

"What the devil are you doing, Court? It's almost curfew." Sarah said, surprised. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Why did you lie? To Neville."

Sarah didn't speak.

"Oh come _on,_ Sarah. I'm your best friend. I can tell when you're stressed, when you're angry, when you're sad, when you're happy. And I can sure as hell tell when you're lying. What is Draco actually saying about him?"

Sarah sighed. She needed to tell someone.

"Fine. Draco says that Vold-" she was interrupted.

"Do not say his name!"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?"

Courtney shut her mouth.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Draco says that the Dark Lord-"

"Thank you for not saying his name"

"Will you STOP interrupting?"

"Sorry"

"Ugh, Draco says that the Dark Lord believes Neville Longbottom has something to do with my past."

"Your ... past?" she stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah. As in my family before the Malfoys."

"Oh my god. Sarah I-" she was cut off

"I don't need your sympathy. Okay? Let's just go to bed and forget this conversation ever happened."

Close to tears, Sarah stormed out of the bath room and up the stairs. When she finally got to the dorm, she plopped down on the soft matress. She vaguely heard Courtney coming in and getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Geez, it's freakin' freezing here!" Courtney said. She didn't know where she was. She could barely see, and she felt as if she'd been running for hours. She remembered how Sarah used to tell her not to run so much...Sarah...there was a different feeling with that name. It used to be a happy feeling; now it was a feeling of hate. She tried to move her hand to run it against the cold surface she was sitting on, but she couldnt. She was chained to the wall. A feeling of dread washed over her. As she struggled against the chains that bound her, she was vaguely aware of her eyes adjusting to the dark. As her vision came back, she could make out two other bodies across from her. One was Sarah, her eyes blood shot. As Courtney looked closer, she realized her friend was trying to say something. Sarah finally got enough energy to speak loud enough for Courtney to hear. <em>

_"Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him. Please. For me." she whispered. Courtney felt a white hot rage building up in her chest. The words came out before she could stop them._

_"Why should I do anything for you? You're the reason I'm here, aren't you?" Courtney heard herself hiss. Sarah shook her head weakly. "Who, then?" Courtney spat. Sarah slowly pointed at the body next to her.__ The features were blurry, but she could make out a distinct lightning scar on his forehead. The other body was the one of Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. You hate me cuz I write really short chapters and now you hate me bc I gave you a cliffhanger. Deal.**

**Review and I'll give you all hugs! **

**x0x0x0x0x**


	4. Music

**Hey Hey Hey ^^**

**Courtney has a little crush on Neville.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**A Fan: OMG Thank you! I had a really bad day today, and you made me feel 1000000 times better. *HUGS***

**Keyblade User: Geez woman way to be nice. :P **

**Rainbow-Ponies: Lol Love you BFF**

**Sorry this chappie is really short.**

**ENJOY CHAPTER NUMBAH 4**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Music<p>

_"Geez, it's freakin' freezing here!" Courtney said. She didn't know where she was. She could barely see, and she felt as if she'd been running for hours. She remembered how Sarah used to tell her not to run so much...Sarah...there was a different feeling with that name. It used to be a happy feeling; now it was a feeling of hate. She tried to move her hand to run it against the cold surface she was sitting on, but she couldnt. She was chained to the wall. A feeling of dread washed over her. As she struggled against the chains that bound her, she was vaguely aware of her eyes adjusting to the dark. As her vision came back, she could make out two other bodies across from her. One was Sarah, her eyes blood shot. As Courtney looked closer, she realized her friend was trying to say something. Sarah finally got enough energy to speak loud enough for Courtney to hear._

_"Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I love him. Please. For me." she whispered. Courtney felt a white hot rage building up in her chest. The words came out before she could stop them._

_"Why should I do anything for you? You're the reason I'm here, aren't you?" Courtney heard herself hiss. Sarah shook her head weakly. "Who, then?" Courtney spat. Sarah slowly pointed at the body next to her.__ The features were blurry, but she could make out a distinct lightning scar on his forehead. The other body was the one of Harry Potter._

...

She woke up, sweating like a pig and drenched in sweat. Swearing loudly, she sat up.

"What the hell was that about?" she whispered to herself. She peered at the watch that was wrapped around her wrist. 4:57. Sarah had woken up thirty minutes ago. Sarah had made it a habit to wake up very, very, very early. In the time that every one else was sleeping, Sarah was either studying or doing homework. She couldn't work when people around her were talking.

Deciding that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, she pulled back the dark red curtain that surrounded her bed. She got up, and walked to her trunk. Pulling out a dark blue dress and black wedges, she walked to the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth. Picking up her make up bag, she started to forget about the scary dream that was once vivid in her memory. She started applying make up. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss. She smiled when she saw what flavor it was. Watermelon. It had been her favorite ever since her 11th birthday. She decided that was all she wanted to put on today.

She exited the bathroom, and thought that she heard music..._Where is that coming from? _she thought. As she listened more, she realized that it was Sarah. Courtney loved hearing her sing, she rarely sang in front of anybody,so she practically ran down the stairs to listen to her friend's melodious voice.

...

_Beep Beep Beep._

"Shut up."

_BeepBeepBeep._

"I am going to kill you."

_Beep!Beep!Beep!_

"You are going to die a slow and painful death and I will lock you in a room where no one can hear your screams of agony."

_BEEPBEEPBEEP_

"I warned you, ya stupid no for good alarm clock!"

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

"O MI GOD FINE ILL WAKE UP!"

Sarah was not a morning person. She hated waking up, and almost never ate breakfast. Sarah pushed herself out of bed and gently pounded on the snooze button. She pushed the dark red curtain out of her way. Mumbling something about rainbows and 'what a freaking amazing way to get up' , she threw the lid of her trunk open and grabbed a pair of jeans, a green camoflauge jacket and a white T-Shirt. She trudged into the bathroom, realizing that there were three beds instead of two. _Oh joy a room mate. _

When she had showered, gotten dressed, and applied her make up, she walked out of the bathroom, slamming the lid of her trunk on the way out. Walking down the stairs, she realized that all her homework was done. After yelling at her own stupidness, she decided to work on her music. After she warmed up, she realized she had no piano. She instantly pulled out her wand, and she did a spell.

A baby grand piano now sat in front of her. As her hands rested on the keys, she began to play the notes gently. Then, she began to sing the lyrics.

_Paper flowers_  
><em>Paper flowers<em>

_I linger in the doorway_  
><em>Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name<em>  
><em>Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me<em>  
><em>Where the raindrops as they`re falling tell a story<em>

_In my field of paper flowers  
>And candy clouds of lullaby<em>

I lie inside myself for hours  
>And watch my purple sky fly over me<p>

She started the next verse as if she was yelling at Lucius Malfoy

_Don`t say I`m out of touch  
>With this rampant chaos, your reality<br>I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
>The nightmare I built my own world to escape<em>

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_  
><em>And watch my purple sky fly over me<em>

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_  
><em>Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights<em>  
><em>Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming<em>  
><em>The Goddess of imaginary light<em>

_A tear slid down her face._

_In my field of paper flowers_  
><em>And candy clouds of lullaby<em>

_I lie inside myself for hours_  
><em>And watch my purple sky fly over me<em>  
><em>Paper flowers<em>  
><em>Paper flowers<em>

As she sang the last few notes of the song, she heard soft applause coming from the arm chair behind. She swirled around, whipping out her wand, preparing to hex the person who just saw her sing her heart out. When she saw it was Courtney, she lowered her wand.

"Oh. Hey Court."

"Hey Sarah. Don't hex me, please."

Sarah rolled her eyes and put her wand away. Mumbling something about 'taking a nap', she ran up the stairs. Courtney smiled and made her way over to the piano, and started to sing.

_I hung up the phone tonight_  
><em>Something happened for the first time<em>  
><em>Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush<em>

_Cause the possibility_  
><em>That you would ever feel the same way<em>  
><em>About me, just too much, just too much<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we can be, where this thing can go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Has it ever crossed your mind_  
><em>When we're hanging, spending time girl?<em>  
><em>Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?<em>

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
><em>?Cause I believe that we can make this into<em>  
><em>Something that will last, last forever, forever!<em>  
><em><br>_  
><em>Do you ever think when you're all alone<em>  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
><em>All I ever think about is you<em>  
><em>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized<em>  
><em>And I just got to know<em>

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
><em>All that we could be, where this thing could go?<em>  
><em>Am I crazy or falling in love?<em>  
><em>Is it really just another crush?<em>

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
><em>Are you holding back like the way I do?<em>  
><em>?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away<em>  
><em>But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>This crush ain't going away-ay-ay<em>

_Going away_  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>  
><em>Going away-ay-ay<em>

It wasn't until now that she realized she had a crush on Neville Longbottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I know this chap sucked but not that badly, right?<strong>

**Review.**

**Suscribe.**

**Review.**


End file.
